Atalante
Atalante, or the People's Merchant Association of Atalante if you wish to use the full name, is a powerful country located in the Southeastern part of Eidyn, on the peninsula Telieos. It also has control of many islands and even an archipelago located in the Western Sea. A strong and prosperous economic and naval power in it's own right, the Atalanteo pride themselves at their mastery of both the sea and productivity. This economic and naval power is partially due to efficient governmental actions, as well as by the diversity of the population, as Atalante is one of the most multiracial nations known. Even the People's Council have no racial majority, and their High Representative Shogador is a mix of Elf and Dragonman. Etymology The etymology of the name "Atalante" has been studied since the century. The earliest known attempt at this was due to Queen Aidore of Seviln, who related the name of the Atalanteo and of the Xeng to the proto-Common word Teo, water, and as such the Atalante people are called the Atalanteo because of their attachment to the sea, much like the Sorviins (A race or conglomerate of races that migrated to the Teleios Peninsula). Currently, scholars relate the name of ancient Atalante (or Atallaeci in ancient times) tribes either to the Proto-Common-Atalan *kal-n-eais 'seas', derived through a local relational suffix -ais-, so meaning 'the sea (people)'; or either to Proto-Nipponan *aital- 'tide' or 'beach', so meaning 'the tide/beach (people)'. Anyway, Atalante, being per se a derivation of the ethnic name Atallaicoi, would mean the "land of the Atalantes". Atalanteo Human Inhabitants There are two major ethic groups of humans living in Atalante today, the Farraige and the Xornada, with a "third" ethnicity rising that is a hybrid of them, unofficially called the "Farrna". Farraige The Farraige are a human ethnic group found primarily in the country of Atalante. That said, they were a nomadic people known to favor the open road over permanent settlements, and as such they still have numerous members whose caravans can be encountered throughout Eidyn. The Farraige people typically possess deep, olive-colored skin, and long, dark hair ranging in hue from black to auburn. They gain their natural appearance from their mixed ancestry of ancient Atallaeci and Sorviin blood, though between the two they are proudest of their Atallaeci heritage. They often garb themselves in brightly colored clothing; Farraige favor practical dress when completing daily tasks, but are more widely known for the elaborate, embroidered costumes they don during performances. Farraige prefer wealth in the form of gemstones and jewelry, rather than coins, and secure such valuables on their person whenever possible. Farraige are also fond of scarves and cloaks of all types, and frequently use them to provide emphasis during performances. They also commonly use them in more specialized capacities; the steel-knit cloak aceinto and metal-edged scarf kinzokuol serves as a favorite armor and weapon when one must appear unarmed, and a Farraige's Bloodthread is an intricate record of his or her family tree threaded on a scarf or cloak. Xornada The Xornada are a human ethnic group found primarily in the country of Atalante. Being descendant of those Atallaeci in the Nipponan regions, the Xornada are a bit less prominent in the lands of Atalante. Their skin is a natural bronze tone and their hair is normally dark brown and naturally flowing. Pure blooded Xornada always have black hair and brown or even golden eyes. The Xornada usually cloth themselves in only the latest and most fashionable clothes they can afford, though they try to incorporate traditional clothing into their outfits. Men normally sport a well trimmed, nicely groomed beard while Xornada women within Atalante (and especially in Nipponan regions) wear large, elaborate jewels called Xoias passed down the generations as family heirlooms. Elvish Inhabitants Dragonmen Inhabitants Kitsune Inhabitants The main kitsune inhabitants of Atalante are the Torikku crime families, operating primarily in the cities and towns of Atalante, but found wherever significant numbers of Atalanteo or other people in the nation gather. They focus is on the less violent crimes such as robbery, pick-pocketing, and confidence schemes, and generally target only non-Atalanteo as they are easier targets. They believe that this affords them the maximum profit with minimum risk. They may be driven out of town, beaten, jailed, or even exiled, but rarely is a Torikku put to death for his or her crimes. Being independently minded in the extreme, one Torikku family will have next to nothing in common with another, other than their occupation, cultural background, and general methods. Orcish Inhabitants Though rare, some orcs have settled in Atalante. Though they aren't totally hated as in other countries, they are still deeply mistrusted by other Atalanteo and are often hermits. Culture Customs One thing that visitors give attention to when first arriving in Atalante is the strange and often wild customs of the people. There's the usual supernatural customs like throwing salt over their shoulder or avoiding to break glass, but then there's the customs of putting sheep's blood on the door to avoid demonic possession on the last day of the year, smashing or kicking small rocks if one trips, leaving plates of food outside (usually with the food placed to make certain symbols or shapes) at night when there is a full moon, among many others. This is because the people of Atalante have always been superstitious folk, respectful towards spirits and the like, while simultaneously trying to ward off any monsters or demons. This strange cultural superstition has had outsiders think that the Atalante people are a strange people unkindly towards outsiders; however, this is not true at all. Rather, the Atalanteo try to mimic the actions of good spirits and be an example to evil monsters or demons by their open-mindedness and hospitality. Atalante people are very tolerant of the ideas of others, and often embrace them and change their customs accordingly. When this was first observed, the visiting people were quite surprised. However; a High Representative of old named Gringzong explained this tolerance: "Yes; we have our own customs and ways, but we are not perfect. We cannot dare call ourselves omnipotent, for that would be calling ourselves gods. We dare not even compare ourselves to the gracious and kindly spirits that live among us, let alone the divine one themselves. That is why we can understand and connect your ideas, your beliefs. If we believe them to be right, then unless some obvious fact is stated, who says they can be wrong?" However; there is one philosophy that both the people and the government reject, if not officially. That is the partnership between the dragons and Dragonmen of the Ascensores Empire. Although some people believe that this comes from the fact that the Atalanteo are worried about the rising prosperity of the nation (which isn't totally false), the main reason why is because they can't understand the logic behind it. Never had Dragonmen and dragons united, and there has never been any gradual sign that this hatred was becoming less or weaker. The fact that their explanation for this union is because of the intervention of some god-like being they worship also leads them to believe that the Ascensores have been tricked by a demon of some considerable power. Now this open-mindedness does have it's limits, a sort of "honor" system for the Atalante people (this system is based on a stricter version the Nippona people of the south had in ancient times). It's basically a sign of trust, they will trust you deeply unless you cross them and they discover it. Once they discover this treachery, it is very, VERY hard to be forgiven. A betrayal of their open trust is like slaying their loved one, a very serious offense that is looked down upon and hated. One who is known to have broken this trust is shunned and avoided, as well as often ridiculed or insulted. In fact; those who have broken this trust are marked (they are called the Pecamibito, the sinners), so that everyone knows of their treachery. This is not to say that everyone believes this is right, but most agree to make a point to show why someone should not cross the initial trust of the Atalante people. Again, this does not apply to everyone, and many people do tend to forgive those marked if what they did were not too serious. Architecture Hundreds of ancient standing stone monuments like dolmens, menhirs and megalithic tumuli were erected during the ancient period in Atalante, among the best known are the dolmens of Dombaite, Corveira, Axeitosa of Pedra Arca, menhirs like the "Kasagai de Gargñáns". Since the early days of Sorviin Migration, Atalante has a rich heritage based mainly on a great number of Hill forts, few of them excavated like Baroña, Stagira Tegra, Santai Cibrao de Lás and Formikentia Cashiro among others. With the introduction of classic Orioa architecture there was a development of basilicas, castra, city walls, cities, villas, Orioa temples and roads. It was the Orioa, in conjuction with natives, who founded some of the first cities in Atalante like Kenta and Ourense. Perhaps the best known examples are the Orioa Walls of Oriosan and the Tower of Lleviathann in A Coruña. In addition, a resurgence of classic Nippona architecture has resurfaced. This architecture is quite different from the other two types of Atalante architectures. Nippona architecture consists of wooden structures, elevated slightly off the ground, with tiled or thatched roofs. Sliding doors (fusumña) were used in place of walls, allowing the internal configuration of a space to be customized to different occasions. The general structure is almost always the same: posts and lintels support a large and gently curved roof, while the walls are paper-thin, often movable and in any case non-carrying. Arches and barrel roofs are completely absent. Gable and eave curves are gentler than in nations such as the Xeng Empire and columnar entasis (convexity at the center) limited. Atalan, the language of Atalante WIP Literature, Art, Music, and Cuisine Atalan-style literature is the literature written in the Atalan language. The earliest works in Atalan are from the early century dentōrismo tradition. In the Golden Age of Oulobann, "Atalammon" (an Atalan-old Common hybrid language) was a language of culture, poetry, and religion throughout not only Atalante but also most of western Eidyn. However; after the official separation of Common and Atalan, it was considered provincial and was not widely used for literary or academic purposes anymore. It was with the Rexurdimento ("Rebirth"), in the century that Atalan was used again in literature, and then in politics. When it comes to art, most of Atalante owe their art style to the ancient ways of Nippona. Nipponan art revolves around a superb decorative style by re-creating themes from classical literature, using brilliantly colored figures and motifs from the natural world set against gold-leaf backgrounds. One of its finest examples is the pair of screens The Waves at A Coruña in the Aeth Gallery in Vigora. A century later, an artistic movement known as the Korin Inspirations reworked traditional Nipponan style and created visually gorgeous works uniquely to its own. Perhaps its finest are the screen paintings of red and white storm roses, another masterpiece in Vigora. The Nipponan arts also included woodblock prints, which included motifs of landscapes, tales from history, the theater, and warriors and their battles. Traditional instruments in Atalante include the well-known gaita, a kind of bagpipe, as well as an array of percussion and wind instruments. As for songs, the oldest and best-known form of Atalanteo singing is the alalá-yo, a form of chanting that has been associated with Atante nationalism. Their origin is shrouded in mystery, with some scholars asserting ancient ritualistic chants as a major source, while others fancily point to Sorviin rowing songs called alelohuías. Alalás are arhythmic, and based on a single, short theme that repeats the melody, separated by instrumental bagpipes or a cappella interludes. Melodies are based on a continuous drone and are almost always diatonic. Over time, alalas have adapted to include choral polyphony which has added harmony and rhythms (most typically in 2/4 or 3/4 time) to the tradition. A distinct feature of alalas is that the first cadence is also the last. They end in an enlarged coda that fades into a sustained and undefined sound. In contrast to the typically slow alalá there are also swift songs called pandeirada. Atanateo cuisine is a very sea-centered type of cuisine, involving many different types of seafood along with wine or liquor. Some common recipes include shellfish, empanadas, polbo á feira (a dish made of octopus), the cheese queixo de tetilla, the ribeiro and albariño wines and orujo liquor. The potato is a staple food in the region, first arriving in Atalante from the nearby Indoia Islands in the century, and then grown first and foremost on the coasts of the River Noia. In Atalante cuisine, neither the cook or the recipe really matters; what is being served is the central part of the cuisine. Also in Atalante, a wide variety of sea produce can be found in traditional dishes, due to the province's long shoreline and traditional fishing economy. Agriculture products such as potatoes, maize and wheat are also a staple in the Atalanteo diet, along with dairy and meat products from animals such as cows, sheep and pigs; Atalante's grasses and shrubs are green year-round and are excellent for grazing. The region of Teleios has shown itself to be quite successful in harvesting grapes and regularly produces some of the highest yields in Eidyn, averaging 5.7 tons per acre (100 hl/ha). The majority of the area's vineyards are found to the south of the region in the provinces of Gozil and Pontevedra, though there are some significant plantings in Ogule to the east. The regions closer to the Minho river often produce blended wines of Albariño, Loureira and Caiño Blanca. More inland the white wines are often blends of Torrontés and Treixadura. There are also white wines dominated by the Godello grape. The light red wines of the region are primarily made from the Mencia grape. Government People's Council Considered the world's largest "company" in a sense, the Atalante People's Council, also unofficially known as the Merchant Senate, has been the form of government of Atalante since the Common Man's Revolution. Although it is a "company", its goal is to increase the profits of the country and ensure the welfare of the people entrusted to it. Therefore, the Council works in a similar manner to a normal trade council, except for the fact that anyone with any financial pull can buy stake in the company and participate in the government. Typically, all people with minimum shareholdings are able to vote. However; the greater the shareholding, the greater the weight of the vote. Many feel that the system is dangerous because of the ease of corruption, which in the low positions has happened before, but for most of the people in their positions, their performance has always been impeccable. The Masestres These powerful men and women are the top seven with the greatest control in the company. Called the Masestres, these people are in practice the ones who rule the nation. They are as follows: *Shogador Rei: Descendant of Breoghan, the leader of the armies during the Common Man's Revolution, he is the High Representative of the government in whole thanks to a nationwide landslide vote. He is a charismatic, kind individual who tries to see the best for his people and others. Though he is considered too trusting at times, his wisdom and kindness are well enough compensation. *Duke Ariasu IV: Duke of the capital, A Coruna, Ariasu is a military strategist of great prowness. He has won many a battle, and along with the Commander Superior Daimyo he plans military actions and maneuvers. This is quite ironic, as Ariasu has absolutely hated warfare and even the notion of fighting ever since his son died due to a gang spat in the slums of outer A Coruna. *Ai Solboreas: A top scientist from the city of Hokkaido, Ai is considered by many to be the most logical of the group, if not the smartest. She often is one of the more silent members of the group, only speaking when nesseccary or making a point. Currently, she is head of an ambitious project that is trying to use magic to make the undead alive again. Though gaining little progress, Ai is determined to have it successful in case of an undead attack by the hordes on Necronia. *Elva Levantu: A skilled healer and user of magic, Elva is sensitive to powerful uses of magic in Teleios due a accident with a spell years ago. Because of this, Elva is often consulted when magical disasters or threats appear to determine their risk. Curious about magic and its nature, she can be found simply travelling to different parts of the region where strange magic occurrences have happened, either to study them and/or take care of them. *Heinrich Alusio: The head of Galleon Co., a company that makes almost all the ships for the nation, Heinrich was once just a homeless orphan. However; he was skilled with wood and began selling intricate toy boats. Eventually they became popular, and he was signed on in a project to design the new modern ship by a small boating company. Many hundreds of designs later and almost as many company expansions, Heinrich became a millionaire. However; he hasn't forgot his roots, and when the Masestres aren't in meetings he can be found trying to help orphans just like he was before. *Marco Pulpo: A famous explorer, Marco's father Auust lead the expedition that led to the discovery of the Imago Archipelago. Marco has inherited his father's sense of direction and curiosity for places unknown, and is the best captain a ship could have, whether air or sea. Often meetings between the Masestres have been postponed because Marco cannot come in time, which has caused some annoyance among the others. However; he is their "talking compass" as they refer him, and his common sense has more than once flipped an argument on its head. *Kraine Helio: The head professor at the College of Pedra Arca, Kraine is the go-to for all things cultural and historical. He is often one of the most vocal at Masestres meetings, always having an opinion about this and that. However; that does not mean they ignore him. Many times he has prevented the Masestres from repeating mistakes that have happened in the past, something that has given him much recognition. History The Atalante people have a very rich heritage and, as a result, history. The Migration of the Sorviin In order to talk about the history of Atalante, one must first talk about the Sorviin. During the early days of Eidyn's rebirth of civilization, three main groups of people formed and lived off the land. The Haradinoi lived in the eastern lands, though the area known as Shuang today was empty due to it being nothing more than a frozen wasteland at the time. The Mediuso were a group that lived among the central mountains of Eidyn. Finally; in the west were the Erebnyx, living principally among the now called Ascensore Range, though they lived in the area around it as well. However; during a three year gathering of these great tribes (it's unknown to this day why this gathering was so long, though speculations fly around this a lot), a fourth was born. A mix between the three originals, the Sorviin were a tribe of fused cultures and traditions. Unfortunately; the Sorviin were not accepted by the other three tribes, and were forced to migrate to the one place no one had been before: the Teleios Peninsula. The tribes there, the Atallaeci, were shattered and many and had killed many of the other tribes' men when they tried to conquer it. The Sorviin had a different plan from the rest of tribes. Instead of fight them, they tried to ally with the Atallaeci for the better good. Though at first the natives were suspicious at this new tribe, once they finally realized there wasn't any chance of conquest they easily accepted the Sorviin. The Three Kingdoms After many years and many more generations, most of the natives and the Sorviin became one people. Soon; many nation-states began to form, hundreds of them. After a few more generations, these city-states began conquering one another for resources and power. When all the wars finally ended, three kingdoms were left standing. One was the Navarre Confederation, an empire located on the edge of the Catalonin Mountains, to Navarre Lake, and along the Unbroken Coast. It consisted of three separate fiefdoms that had united in order for their protection and shared resources. It consisted of the rival Serpent lands, Ashrei and Felrei, and of Oulobann. On the Ivory Plains and the Moitoskawa in the southeast, the kingdom of Orioa stood. Unlike the other two kingdoms, Orioa was very militaristic. The only reason they hadn't conquered the other two kingdoms was because they were too powerful and the smallest in terms of land, besides the fact that Orioa did not want to be invaded from two fronts (As an attack on one of the kingdoms would be seen by the neutral other as a precursor to their eventual invasion). Orioa, therefore, was extremely defensive and many of Atalante's current defensive techniques and strategies owe this kingdom for them. Finally there was Nippona, the oldest of the three. The Nipponans were descended from the natives living in the part of Atalante known today as the Nipponan Heartlands, having little contact with the Sorviin and as a result claimed they were the rightful owners of the land. However; their population was much more spread out and separated, and as a result were smart enough not to call war for the same reasons as Orioa. The Oulobanno Conquista After a period of relatively tense peace between the three kingdoms, Felrei and Ashrei began arguing once again, which soon lead to a stand-off on the border line separating the two fiefdoms (the river Altaranda). Oulobann, knowing that weakness between the three nations could be a sign to the other kingdoms to invade, intervened and calmed relations before any more trouble could take place. This caused many people from all three fiefdoms to feel that Felrei and Ashrei's leaders would only bring down the Navarre Confederation. Two months after the standoff at the Gando, a coup of both countries rulers was successfully made. Once the leaders were kicked out, the new ones quickly had both of their nations become protectorates of Oulobann. Thus the old Navarre Confederation died, and the Imperial Oulobann rose. Once Imperial Oulobann formed, both Nippona and Orioa knew this was not a good sign. In both kingdoms border guards and patrols were tripled within the year of the Confederation's fall. Though it was thought to be silly precautions, it was not for naught, for the rulers of Oulobann had always wished to wrestle control of the peninsula for themselves. It was after this, using the excuse as a response to the border patrol, that Oulobann put up the Great Barricade, a line of forts, soldiers, ships, and any other military they could muster to strengthen the border between Oulobann and the it's enemies. For the time, until the Wall of Courage, this was the greatest blockade and barricade ever known to exist in Atalante history. Within four months of the formation of the Great Barricade, Oulobanno ships and soldiers that were originally guarding the Great Barricade landed on both Nipponan and Orioan soil and attacked. Thus, the Oulobanno Conquista began. For two years Oulobann battled Orioa and Nippona, stuck in a stalemate that they could not afford to keep up for much longer. Orioa's defenses proved to be extremely hard to crack, and in Nippona guerrilla warfare was used against Oulobanno armies to great effect. However; the tides finally turned at the Battles of Anakaido Bay and Dagorlatt River. There Oulobann ships finally broke through the cadre of Nipponan ships preventing them from sailing farther down the coast, while at Dagorlatt Oulobanno fleets broke through a tenuous alliance of Orioan and Nipponan ships. Once the country had broken through Anakaido Bay and won the battle, Nippona was lost. Within weeks their lands were overrun by Oulobanno soldiers, who used their exact same guerrilla tactics against them. Nippona finally surrendered when their capital, Kyotu, was taken. Thus, Orioa was left standing. With the new resources from the conquered Nippona and being attacked from all sides after the Battle of Dagorlatt River, it seemed Orioa would fall within a few weeks. However; the Orioan's refused to surrender and fought on. It took a total of sixteen months to finally subdue Orioa, six of those months just battling it out for Orioa's capital city Oriosan. However; once Oriosan fell, Orioa was forced to surrender too. The Golden Age of Oulobann After the Conquista, there was much to be done. Many cities and countrysides in both Orioa and Nippona were heavily damaged, many people were still arguing and fighting against Oulobanno laws and soldiers in some cases, and Oulobanno funds had mostly been spent in the war. At first, the current king at the time, named Uther Peldrag, was unable to fix these problems. He was a warrior, someone who could win war after war after war. However; when it came to rebuilding an economy and managing subjects, Uther was a disaster. As a result, he was forcibly abdicated from his throne by his top general Vortigern Bercilak and replaced as king. Vortigern proved to be the right man for the job. Within a year rebuilding projects has skyrocketed, and Vortigern was quick to make dozens of trade networks with the surrounding nation and city-states so that taxes would not raise so high. He also focused on the integration of the three former countries peoples, as they were quite hostile to each other. Having community programs that forced people to be together, they eventually began to intermingle. He also proposed tax breaks and property rights to unions of mixed heritage, which helped the intermingling process tremendously. Unfortunately; Vortigern was not immortal, and eventually died of old age. However, his acts saved the young Oulobanno empire from fracturing or completely destroying itself. Not only that, but it launched the kingdom into a golden age. Trade was at its highest point ever, the military was the most powerful one on the west coast of Eidyn, and it also started an expansionist movement within the proud Oulobanno empire. The Conquering Age and the revival of Orioa With the Golden Age of the Oulobanno empire, the kings after Vortigern were just as smart and tenacious as Vortigern. Though some kings did rule with an iron fist at times, especially those right before the Expansionist Age, they weren't cruel nor evil, just very strict. These strict kings, known as the Steelfinger Kings, were the instigators of the expansionist movement known as the Conquering Age. They, along with much of the populace, believed that Atalante could not sustain the people of the kingdom with the current lands they owned alone. Because of this, they began conquering lands outside the Teleios peninsula. At first, the conquest went slow. Atalanteo armies were made for defense, not conquering, and as a result were often out-maneuvered and ambushed by enemy armies. Because of this, the Steelfinger Kings were forced to revamp their armies completely. As a result, the Atalaneo army became the modernized powerhouse it is today. With the army finally renovated and reinvented, they were able to progress their conquest significantly. By the time of the reign of King Augonna, Atalante's borders had expanded significantly past the Catalonin Mountains and Anakaido Bay. It was then that the West Orioa Trade Company, or the Orioan Traders for short, rose to recognition. A powerful trading company, it helped the government pay for the costs of expansion with the goal of increasing its own profit with more Atalanteo lands. However, as the company began garnering admiration and popularity from the populace, their goals began to become more greedy and lofty. With ever-expanding popularity, especially among the new territories garnered from recent conquests, they began openly opposing the king's rule as tyrannical and suggested a direct democracy. Many people joined in this revolution, and a small series of skirmishes called the Merchant Revolts broke out. These Revolts would halt Oulobanno production and trade and marked the end of the Golden Age The Teleios Wars After a few months, the Merchant Revolts were finally stopped with the Moor Treaty. Signed by the then-reigning King Esperandai, it called for a democratic monarchy with a council to balance power, called the People-King and Senate respectively. However, the senate and People-King often argued and fought with each other. As a result, constant fighting between factions loyal to the senate and king was commonplace (the factions were the king's Loyalists and the senates Mercs respectively), and many times the government was abolished or abandoned for long periods of time before being replaced by new leaders who would eventually lead to the same thing. This period was known as the Teleios Wars, or the Years of Agony. It was during this age that the incredible event known as the Night of the Dragon. During one night, two towns, one for each faction, attacked each other in a massive battle. Civilians, soldiers, even two generals were in the mix as the people rushed at each other. It was then that a massive grey dragon named Meljangern attacked the armies, completely taking them by surprise. It started killing indiscriminately, and soon both armies and towns were faced with possible death at the claws of this powerful and huge dragon. It was then that a large Atalanteo airship named the Nautilus, crewed by both Loyalists and Mercs, attacked the dragon head on. When they couldn't hold it off anymore, they charged into it and caused the ship to explode. Both the dragon and the crew fell. In honor of their dead, both populaces put aside their differences and payed respects for their fallen comrades and agreeing to peace between them. This act would have far-reaching implications. The Common Man's Rebellion The Night of the Dragon would cause many people to rethink their reasons for fighting and the very government itself. A man named Breoghan, the nephew of the captain of the Nautilus, began a campaign with those fit to fight from the towns to defeat both the People-King and Senate and rebuild the country. This small force quickly spread to almost 70% of the nation's populace pledging themselves under Breoghan's banner, the Free Armies of Atalante. With that powerful force against them, the King and Senate united to save themselves. However; they were only delaying the inevitable. Even with their forces combined, they could only match the number of soldiers, and unlike the Free Armies they couldn't restock on troops. Eventually the Free Armies conquered almost every inch of Atalante except for the area now known as Pratogen and the capital itself. It was here that the greatest blockade formed in Atalante history, the Wall of Courage. It was a massive blockade of soldiers, ships of both sea and air, siege weapons, and whats even more amazing was the fact that barely any soldier there was foreign. Almost 100% of the men there were Atalanteo, unlike the government which had hired almost all mercenaries for their armies. Once the Wall was formed, it started closing in on A Coruna, getting smaller and farther in the more battles they won in Pratogen. It was once they finally conquered Pratogen that the legendary siege of the city occurred, called the Siege of the Mare Bastion as that was A Coruna's original name. The siege was one of the longest in Eidyn history, lasting up to six and a half years before the King and Senate finally gave up in the Battle of Lleviathann. After the King and Senate were forced to abdicate their positions of power, Breoghan had a vote for the best government. The result, due to the Atalanteo's history as traders, decided on a corporatocracy so that not only all could have rights but the best traders would make the decisions. Breoghan was then named the representative of the newly-formed People's Merchant Association of Atalante. With Breoghan's leadership and ideas the country was able to pull itself out of the massive wreck it had caused itself and become a powerful nation again. Though Breoghan and the original Masestres eventually did die, those that followed were great in their own ways. It was during this time that the Imago and Indoia archipelagos were found, giving Atalante much more land and control in the Western Sea. Today, Atalante is a powerful nation thanks to these revolutionaries and their descendants, who reformed Atalante into what it is today. Provinces Atalante is split up into many provinces, most which correspond to boundaries of ancient empires in the peninsula in the past. The provinces, organized into the regions they are found in, are as follows: Catalonin *-Sanchopico Shital *Pratogen *-A Coruna (A Coruna is a unique province being the capital of Atalante) Altakai *Uddeir *Pedra Arca *-Serleve *Ladomaun *Penegake *-Azute Kiremeido *-Pontevedra *Ogule *-Morde *Minamisur Bann Caomu *Gozil *Baixo *East Marfiori *West Marfiori *Riokawa Xaniho *Fumara *Formikentia *Haazón *Finwari *-Silma Marumi *Imago *Indoia Military The Atalanteo Armed Forces is the army of the Atalanteo. One of the largest armies in Erudite, it is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Not only must enemies deal with Atalanteo soldiers, who themselves are formidable, but must also deal with ships with powerful defenses. Recruitment People who wish to join the army are required to have first finished at least public school education and received the national diploma. However; those who went to a specialized school for military are favored, and usually are the first picked. Those who specialized in artillery and/or technological studies will also be favored as either war artillery or military scientists. War Strategy Atalanteo strategy relies on endurance, misdirection, and power. Often they set up fake raids in order to position enemies into ambushes or flank attacks, or suddenly focus on attacking a certain part of a ship in order to to get attention on that part of the ship, and then obliterate an undefended section. Atalanteo ships are also extremely tough. They tend to be more on the defensive side when it comes to combat, and as a result most ships are heavily armored and attack power is more spread out. Ranks Soldiers rise ranks though skill, though if a long enough time has passed and the soldier has shown himself to be competent, they might be promoted. The ranks, in order from least important to greatest, are as followed: *Page (Aixeh): These are new recruits, and are the basic soldier. *Squire (Aixuhue): These are reasonably experienced recruits, and they often lead scouting missions and small squads of Pages. *Knight (Askalion): Often called Turomeins (veterans), these are experienced members of the Atalanteo army. They have fought through many battles and thus lead many Squires. *Conquistador (Santiaguista): War-hardended Knights, these soldiers have been through hundreds of battles. Wise in the art of war and extremely strong, they are known to lead many squads of Knights, Squires, and Pages into battle. This is also the highest rank a soldier can become without becoming a captain or general. *Paladin (Eiyuadino): Equivalent to a captain, Paladins are honored among the population of Atalante. They often are the heads of the individual armies making up an attack. *Templar (Crusandion): The generals of the army, Templars have been in so many battles it's almost countless. They command armies in battles, and often lead assaults. *Centurion (Praetrith): A Centurion is, next to the Masestres and the Commander Superior, commander of the armies. Acting as advisers to the Commander Superior, they make sure the army carries out the planned strategies correctly and to think of strategies on the spot during a battle. Ground Forces Infantry *Peasant Militia: These men are commoners and peasants who have been levied into local militias to defend towns, roads and bolster armies. Given some training and equipped with a short spear, a dagger, and shield, though little armour, these units are useful in defence, but cannot be expected to endure for long on an open battlefield. *Guard Militia: Guard militia are levied troops whose task is to garrison and defend settlements. Better trained and equipped than peasant militia, these troops are armed with swords and protected by light armour and a shield. In battle they are useful for dealing with archers and other light infantry. *Swordsmen: Renowned for their swordsmanship, these infantrymen are protected by good light armour and an open helmet. Armed with a metal buckler shield and a double-edged, razor sharp Toledo made sword. These swordsmen are capable of breaking pike formations and wreaking havoc amongst less well armed and trained units. They do however, need to be wary of heavy cavalry. *Dismounted Plateau Knights: Plateau Knights often dismount and fight on foot when the situation demanded it. Dismounted they make excellent heavy infantry. *Dismounted Ascendant Knights: True knights in shining armour, in principle at least, these men espouse the noble ideals of chivalry and honour. In reality they are brutally effective warriors who practice their skills daily in tournaments and mock fights. On the battlefield, their steel plate protection makes them hard to kill. Although most fight mounted, those that go on foot make powerful infantry. *Dismounted Conquistadors: These men are the hardy pioneers that set out to conquer unknown lands. Although driven primarily by promise of wealth, they exhibit exceptional bravery, cunning and resilience. With their steel half plate armour, and razor sharp steel swords, these men are absolutely devastating against lesser troops. *Javelinmen: Since the days of the Atallaeci tribes in ancient times, the Atalanteo have had a long tradition of fighting with the javelin. These lightly armoured skirmishers, drawn from the peasantry, are armed with javelins which they hurl at their foes to weaken their enemies and break up formations. Despite their humble origins these troops are excellent skirmishes. *Spearmen: Common throughout Erudite, spearmen are commoners and peasants who have been levied into local militias to defend towns, roads and bolster armies. Given some training and equipped with a long spear and shield, these units are useful in support roles for heavier and better units. *Pikemen: Pikemen with a modest amount of training can hold a defensive position very well, though they need good support. Though lacking heavy armour and thus vulnerable to shooting, this unit is often better protected when in accompaniment with other infantrymen. *Terico Pikemen: Tercio Pikemen are well renowned, highly disciplined professional pike troops with a fierce reputation, often supported by gunners. These pikemen are superior fighters equipped with a pike and protected by good armour. Able to present a wall of deadly pikes at oncoming enemies, this unit will give any charging cavalry second thoughts. *Aventuros: Aventuros are impetuous and adventurous gentry, eager to see the world and fight. Able to afford good equipment, these elite troops are armed with pikes and good mail or plate armour. Despite being well trained these hot blooded nobles can act recklessly in battle, eager to out do other units and each other. *Vigora Knights: Experienced in battle, thanks to rigorous training, these elite knights are as happy fighting on foot as mounted. Their plate armour gives them excellent protection, while their poleaxes are effective against armoured and unarmoured foes alike. *Archers: While most peasant in the Atalanteo army are there either from a levy or government debt, some welcomed the opportunity to earn some pay, and travel. Their bows are designed for hunting rather than war, so are only effective against lightly armoured foes. They carry a knife for protection, which helps in hand to hand combat. *Crossbowmen: Crossbowmen are inexpensive units formed to protect settlements. Being able to train townsfolk quickly in the use of the crossbow allows these units to be garrisoned frequently and the stopping power of the crossbow can make their withering fire lethal. Poorly armoured, it is just as well crossbow militia are expected to hide behind defensive walls or lines of soldiers. *Pavise Crossbowmen: While the crossbow is relatively easy to use and powerful, it leaves the user quite vulnerable during the slow reload process. These men have large pavise shields on their backs, which they turn to the enemy while they reload. Cavalry *Scout Calvary: The rich as well as the poor must do their civic duty, but the rich prefer to ride. The wealth brought by trade allows merchants to equip themselves with horses and the finest armour available. However, they lack the training and elan of real knights and are not be relied on too far in battle, mostly used for scouting purposes. *Mounted Crossbowmen: Forced to counter the quick and mobile missile units of foreign nations and their armies, Atalanteo forces have begun to develop lighter and more mobile units such as these mounted crossbowmen. Using smaller crossbows than the infantry, these soldiers use their mobility to stay out of trouble while they reload their crossbows, as their rate of fire is no better than that of the infantry crossbow. *Jinetes: Influenced by Sorviin light cavalry traditions, Jinetes shun heavy armour and lances in favour of light armour and javelins. These well trained horsemen are fast and manoeuvrable, capable of employing a shooting circle tactic enabling riders to create a continuous cycle of firing. Jinetes hurl their javelins before closing in and fighting with their cavalry swords. *Common Knights: As Erudite advances ever on, the armoured cavalry have begun to employ new tactics, gripping their lances tightly under their arms as they charge, transferring the full momentum of horse and man to the point. Combining heavy armour, a strong warrior ethos, and a devastating charge, they have come to dominate the battlefield. *Plateau Knights: These knights dominate the battlefield in Erudite. Trained as warriors since their childhood, their favourite tactic is the headlong charge. Despite the simple tactics, their strong armour, heavy lances, and martial prowess mean that only the most resolute can resist them. *Ascendant Knights: True knights in shining armour, in principle at least, these men espouse the noble ideals of chivalry and honour. In reality they are brutally effective warriors who practice their skills daily in tournaments and mock fights. On the battlefield, their steel plate protection makes them hard to kill, while their heavy horses and long lances mean that only the most firmly planted wall of spears can resist them. *Dragoons: Experienced in battle, thanks to rigorous training, these elite knights are protected by plate armour, ride horses protected by thick felt barding, and are armed with lances and swords. Excellent in the charge, they are more than capable of dishing out a very unpleasant experience to any unit they choose to fight. *Gendarmes: Although drawn from the nobility, and equipped as heavy knights, these men are well trained and disciplined professional soldiers. They provide their sovereign with a standing force that's available when needed, and much less trouble than the turbulent aristocracy of old. *Conquistador: These men are the hardy pioneers that set out to conquer lands unknown. Although driven primarily by the promise of wealth, they have exhibited exceptional bravery, cunning and resilience. With their horses, steel half plate armour, lances, and razor sharp steel swords, these men are absolutely devastating against the indigenous warriors of enemies in Erudite or the lands beyond. *Knights of A Coruna: Based in Atalante, the Knights of A Coruna, formally the Order of the Compostela of Kishicabal (The Compostela was a very old and strong fortification in the province of Serleve), are charged with fighting the enemies of A Courna and Atalante. Well trained, armed with lances and well armoured, this order of elite knights are more than a match for most on the battlefield. *Ouroboros Knight: The combination of full plate armour, magnificent gothic armour, a fully armoured horse and a lance and greatsword make these elite warriors mobile killing machines. These warriors are usually either the general's personal guard, or just elite groups of soldiers in the army designed to fight anywhere and anyone. They are fiercely loyal and disciplined, and there is little this soldier cannot take on and not come out on top. Artillery *Ballista: These artillery pieces resemble giant crossbows, on a simple wheeled carriage. They can hurl javelins with great accuracy, and the power of these machines means that their bolts can pierce any armour. *Catapault: Constructed of wood and capable of flinging stones large enough to crush a man's head, the catapult was a common site on the ancient Roman battlefield. Though the catapult is being replaced by newer and more powerful weapons, it is a cheaper alternative. Also, it can be used to throws bombs or disease-ridden corpses into enemy soldiers and fortifications. *Trebuchet: The counter-weight Trebuchet is an evolution of the man-powered mangonel and catapults dating back before the 11th century. It has quickly spread throughout the world as an effective siege engine capable of lobbing large wall- crushing boulders. The Trebuchet is also able to fling such things as burning missiles and rotten animal remains to devastate enemy units. Unfortunately, a Trebuchet can only be moved by disassembly, and then reassembled once in another location. *Battering Ram: A battering ram is a slow moving artillery units which causes massive damage to buildings and are nearly impervious to arrow fire. Rams do not have any melee armor, so any group of ground soldiers can destroy a Battering Ram quickly. Battering rams can cause enormous damage if left ignored. *Grand Bombard: The Grand Bombard was created as an improvement to the prototype bombard in the early modern century. Made to be harder hitting and with longer range than its predecessor, this iron-forged piece of siege artillery is able to inflict punishing damage on enemy defences. Like its predecessor, it too can deliver flaming chastisement to enemy troops. *Ribault: The Ribault, also known as the organ gun due to its many pipes, is a fearsome spectacle on the battlefield. Armed with nine short-ranged barrels, it is often used in the defence of other longer-ranged artillery. Able to fire all nine barrels at once, it makes the enemy think twice before engaging. However; the weapon is still experimental and often explodes. Navy Many Atalanteo ships tend to be on the slower side, as high armor decreases their speed, but more lightly armored ships often help pull the bigger ships to increase their speed. Though it does limit the lighter ships mobilty, in a fight they sometimes do this in order to help larger shps retreat. *Galley: The Galley is a small vessel with an attached keel, rudder and a single square sail, initially used for trading in the rougher waters. Cogs have a basic armament of soldiers and archers stationed aboard, as well as the ship's crew who can help out if boarded. *War Galleys: Used throughout Erudite and beyond since the early modern century. War Galleys are larger than normal galleys, and carry more tonnage as a result of being equipped with siege weapons like ballista or catapults, and having a larger compliment of oarsmen and soldiers onboard. The standard tactic for engaging is to disable the opposing ships' sails then ram and board it. *Caravel: A small, highly manoeuvrable, three-masted ship used by Atalante for long voyages of exploration. Lightly armed compared to other ships of this century, but capable of undertaking and surviving long voyages in the open sea, making it possible to discover far off places. *Lanternas: The Lanternas is the premier version of the war galley, now equipped with gun powder weapons! Being larger, heavier, more durable and better equipped than the war galley, the Lanternas is used by naval commanders during the modern century. Featuring multiple cannons and some flanking ballista it can take on and destroy war galleys. *Grande Carrack: Precursor to the great galleon of later centuries, the Grande Carrack is a superior version of the Carrack, used in the late 15th century and early 16th century. Larger and better armed and armoured, this awesome example of sea power is a hard nut to crack. *Galleon: The galleon is a moderately fast and powerful military ship that is capable of training and transporting soldiers directly onto foreign soil. While extremely durable, the Galleon is slower than many ships and can't retreat effectively from combat with them. It also lacks the max range of many other ships, and this can be exploited by an opponent as a means of overcoming the durability and shoreline attack power of the ship. *War Galleon: This heavy yet adaptable warship makes up the backbone of the Atalanteo Fleet. It can be provisioned for longer journeys than the caravel. It can take on a normal galleon and be almost certain to win, and if engaged by another war galleon might even hope for a draw if captained skilfully. *Battleship: A powerful threat in the seas, an Atalanteo battleship has one of the strongest hulls a ship can have. Stable in heavy seas, and roomy enough to carry provisions for long voyages, these sturdy ships are well armed, sporting broadside firing cannon arrays, as well as large compliments of onboard marines. *Valarouko: Valarouko means 'Castle of the Sea' in Atalan and well does this ship suit its name: Multiple masts like towers, raised decks like small fortresses at both prow and stern, with archers and highly trained mariners to defend her 'walls', the Valarouko is a true fortress at sea. Yet she is not cumbersome but fast and relatively quick to turn in battle. A Valarouko is only outclassed by dreadnoughts - and they are few and far between. Not even a few war galleons can outmatch this glorious sea-going vessel, this floating monument to the Atalanteo's maritime heritage! *Dreadnoughts: The most powerful, as well as the largest, Atalanteo ships. These massive behemoths make most ships seem minuscule next to it, and even are comparable to some islands. With extremely powerful weapons, armor that could withstand a grand bombard almost point-blank, and hundreds of crew members, the Dreadnoughts are extremely hard to destroy. There are only 33 of them, each within its own fleet. Airforce The Atalanteo airforce is made up of the same ships as the Navy, only the ships in the Airforce were made into hybrid-type airships. However; there are a few unique airships in the Airforce. *Sky-Sails: These are small rowboat sized ships placed as lifeboats for larger ships. Vagrant-style airships, though they don't fly fast they can fly for long periods of time. *Fireburst Ship: A fireburst ship resembles a normal war galley airship with a wooden, fire-spitting demon-box at its prow. Inspired by the rumor of rockets in distant lands. the Atalanteo have fiendishly mounted 36 of them on one frame. Although very inaccurate these rockets are fired in a great barrage, capable of hitting multiple units simultaneously. *Dragonship: Inspired by a dragon's flaming breath, the dragonship is a small galley sized airship with a "flamethrower" mounted in the bow. Though they must come in very close to enemy ships in order to attack, they are good counters to most ships and deal damage quickly. They may even be employed in shallows against ground troops to good effect. *Demolition Ship: A airship filled with explosive, its tactics resemble those of a cruise missile. It can cause great damage when it hits and will destroy most ships in one shot, but at the loss of the ship. Often criminals run Demo Ships, and although they are supposed to evacuate the ship before it impacts enemies, most die in the explosion as they cannot get far enough away with just the sky-sails. Atalante Anthem "Bravery" What do the murmurers say On the verdant coast Under the transparent beam Of the calm moonlight? What do the lofty treetops Of dark bent pine twigs say In their harmonious monotonous buzzing? Guided by thy greenness, And by benign stars, Bound of the green hill forts And worthy land, Do not let into oblivion The harsh rancor of insult; Awaken from thy slumbers, O hearth of the people. The good and generous Our voice do understand, And eagerly they hearken To our rough sounds; But only the ignorant, And barbaric and hard, Those foolish and dark Do not understand us. The times are now upon us Sung by the ancient bards, When all your wanderings Shall promptly meet their end; For everywhere, gigantic, Our voice loudly proclaim The redemption of the good Nation of Truth! Notable Atalanteo *Kaos Balsorano: An ex-templar of the Atalanteo airforce, he has his own personal airship and is commonly found flying all around Atalante doing odd-jobs for money. *Rah Balsorano: The older brother of Kaos Balsorano, he was Kaos' role model and also one of his best friends. His death left a significant impact on Kaos, especially over the reason why he died. Category:Civilizations Category:Atalante Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26 Category:AS Civilization